Dear, Roses
by tamachon
Summary: She was happy with her new life and green crystals embracing her skin. Really. But when those red orbs appeared again, she couldn't stop the tears running down her cheeks. Future-fic. Sequel of Silent tears and Purity.


**a/n: i was reading the reviews of **silent tears** and **Purity** before this idea came. my writing skill has gotten rusty,**** and i wrote this in a rush,**** so forgive those glaring grammar mistakes and typos. SharOz, with hints of Brearon.**

**"Gunnar and Nanna,"**

_Shelly turned away from a pair of birds she had been watching. "They are.. quite unique, Sharon."_

_The young woman with short creamy hair looked up. "What is it, Mother?" she closed her book and reached for a bowl of cold water. "Do you need me to..."_

_Surprised, the middle-aged woman raised her hand abruptly, "No, no, dear," she lightly giggled upon seeing her daughter's confused face. "What I mean is, the names. They are unique." Smiling, the former Duchess of Rainsworth placed her hand on top of the other. But then, slightly, her brows furrowed, trying to remember where she had hear those unfamiliar names. "Aren't those Norse names?"_

_Her daughter, the newly appointed Duchess, smiled contentedly while closing her eyes. "Yes, they mean 'brave' and 'warrior' respectively'," she chuckled lightly, her knuckle gently placed on her chin. "Quite manly, right, Mother?"_

_Shelly hesitantly nodded. "But, why did you choose Norse names?" she slowly rose her back, so that it was resting against the white pillow. "How about Marlene, or Eric? I, personally, am fond of those kinds of names." Her eyes relaxed again, and her lips slowly pulled to each side. "I even thought about naming you Marlene."_

_The young woman, Sharon, darted her eyes to the unoccupied vase beside her Mother's bed. She thought it would be pretty nice to replace the wilting lilies with some red roses._

_"No, Mother." Folding her hands on her lap, she sighed. "__after all, he's the one who named them.__"_

**Dear, Roses**

When the pair of twins were born, all eyes threw disgusted looks toward her.

She could not walk without being stared at.

She could not enjoy her tea without tasting the bitterness of harsh words spoken behind her back.

But she would ignore all those horrible words when she saw two bouncy thing ran to her and held her hand and laugh and she could not help but to ruffle her son's brown tresses.

Gunnar and Nanna Rainsworth, a pair of twins whom Sharon gave birth ten years ago were now grown-ups-"Yep! We're no kids, we even tasted Gilly's cigarettes!"-, followed by a chop on the head,-"OW! GUNNAR!"-with silly antics.

While Gunnar loves to laze around and read books like Sharon, his younger twin sister, the ever-so-energetic Nanna, dreams to become a knight someday, so she would be able to protect her almost-always-sleepy older brother.

_"Don't worry, I shall protect you from those scary looking chains, Brother!" _

Which earned her a raised brow and a nod from Gunnar.

_"Okay, all I want is to sleep, so do whatever you want."_

Gunnar's tresses are almost like the copy of Sharon in her younger days, his long brown hair occupying the most of his back, with bangs covering his tired, dull left eye . Even though having short hair made Nanna look tomboyish, her pink eyes which she took from Sharon, made her look feminine, which she hated"I HATE PIIIIIINNKKK! with passion.

Gunnar's eyes and Nanna's hair are obviously from their father.

_Bloody eyes and snowy hair._

"Honey, I'M HOOOOOOOME~~!"

The twins' ears perked up.

"FATHER!" They released Sharon's hands and ran to the front door; Nanna cheering and Gunnar smiling.

The man in black suit were thrown to the floor when Gunnar and Nanna glomped and pushed him down. "O-oi," is voice was muffled by Gunnar's hair.

Sharon giggled when she saw her husband being attacked at the front door, the maids amused by the sight.

But the mood instantly changed when Sharon arrived. The servants quickly hushed themselves, whispering to each other.

_Ten years and not the slightest thing has changed..._

"Sh-Sharon," she blinked and looked at the man beside her feet. "Need a little-..h-help, here?"

The brown-haired woman blinked again and shook her head. She then walked and effortlessly picked the twins up by the waist. "_Hora_, _hora_, don't strangle your father like that,"

Her husband slowly got up and rubbed his head, sending an apologetic smile to her. She smiled back, not caring one yelling creature in one of her arms-"MOTHER, PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANCE!"-and led him to the dining room.

Her pink eyes followed his every movements.

He had changed. His shoulder broadened, his hair grew a little, and obviously he got taller-even three inches taller than Gilbert. But his lovely green eyes were still the same.

A flash of red appeared and Sharon shook her head, focusing on the sounds of their footsteps resounding in the hallway.

* * *

"A trip to Moscow?" Sharon raised her brows slightly at the sound of the unfamiliar city, the fork in her hand stopped midway to Nanna's mouth. She rested her hand. "Is it Pandora business?"

The only owner of green eyes in the room, nodded, wiping his mouth with a small, white napkin. "Yes, reports said that there are signs of a chain lurking, there." darting his eyes to the plate of meat before him, he spoke again, "a strong one, even." he then smiled, "I was thinking that you two could accompany me there,"

Sharon blushed,understanding what Oz meant, pinching Nanna's ears so that the little girl-"YOU HEAR THAT GUNNAR? FATHER'S ASKING BOTH OF US TO PROTECT HIM FROM A CHAIN IN MOSCOW!"-wouldn't escape from the carrot on the fork. "Okay, then.." she inwardly gulped, "...don't forget to contact Alice." trying her best to sound calm, Sharon smiled. "She lives in the Barma Household right now, is she not?"

And she also noticed the darkened eyes of her husband. "Yes, she moved there with Gil." He chuckled lightly, "I have never thought that the two of them would be in that kind of relationship-considering their stubbornness."

Nanna beamed. "Auntie Alice? She's soooooo pretty," opening her mouth, she didn't realize that Sharon had shoved the carrots. "MOTHER!"

The older woman giggled. "I understand that she maybe the prettiest girl in the world, but," she arched her eyebrows, pouting at Nanna, "finish these carrots first!"

Gunnar snickered, but then Sharon turned to him. "And you too, gentleman, why are there potatoes on the plate?"

The smaller brunette inwardly sweat-dropped and hurriedly picked up his fork, letting the potatoes slide down his throat.

Nodding proudly, Sharon smiled. "Good, it is bad, if you turn into a short human being like your father...-"

Silence.

Oz stared.

Gunnar glanced.

Nanna tilted her head. "But Father is really tall, Mother. He's taller than anyone else-even Uncle Gil,"

Sharon's smile in the verge of disappearing.

"What she means is, _like your mother here_," her husband's voice appeared for her. He smiled, "See? She's so short she barely reach my waist!"

The pink-eyed blushed. "N-no, I am not! If I pull my hair into a bun, I can reach your shoulder!"

He smirked. "Really,"

Her blush deepened. "W-well..."

The white-haired girl nodded. "Yeah, Mother's appearance is that of a young girl with small br a glare quickly silenced Nanna. "A-ah, these carrots are, like, really delicious!"

Sharon sighed, before stealing a glance at the golden-haired man who had resumed eating his dinner.

Sharon smiled.

_Thank you, Oz._

* * *

"I WANNA GO HOME!"

"Be careful, then."

"GUNNAR!"

Sharon gave a long pink muffler to the twins. "Here, it is quick to fall into fever in this kind of weather," after she said this, a drop of snow touched her nose, forcing a sneeze out of the brown-haired woman. "A-A-A-hiks," Nanna and Gunnar stared. "Wh-what is it?"

Nanna scooted closer to Gunnar, then whispered, "sometimes I wonder the age of our mother-she behaves like a kid."

Gunnar unexpectedly nodded. "I've got to agree with you on that matter..."

"GO TO THE CABIN AND REST RIGHT NOW KIDS."

The twins quickly ran-or maybe, Nanna ran, dragging Gunnar with her. When she reached past the doorstep, she quickly threw Gunnar and slammed the door.

"Ow, that hurts." said the boy with a monotonous voice.

Nanna smirked. "Really? You didn't sound convincing."

Frowning, he then jumped to his sister's direction, before grabbing her neck and slamming her head onto the wooden floor. The normally calm boy grinned, "How 'bout that, sister?"

Nanna glared. These kinds of activities are normal for the Rainsworth twins. Regardless of gender, the two of them will smack each other. Those are their ways to express love for each other.

Suddenly, they heard claps and Nanna instantly switched their position; using her hand to signal Gunnar to hide behind her back.

"Who's there?" she said in a demanding voice. Her brain tried to guess a way to let her brother escape, or maybe, to call help. _Mother and Father are outside_, there's no one to help her protect her brother. _Screaming wouldn't be a great idea_. She scowled. _Why can't I sense this person's presence?_

A figure appeared before them.

A man with snowy white hair and bloody red eyes.

Nanna couldn't help but feeling creepy of this stranger's similarities with her brother. The only thing different is that this man's hair was white.

Like hers.

"Hey," when the man spoke, Nanna felt fear running through her body.

Something fell into her hand.

The stranger grinned.

"Want some candies?"

* * *

Sharon placed her hands on her hips. "Kids these days,"

A sight of Oz and another Pandora members caught her eyes. The golden-haired the noticed her staring and winked. She giggled and waved, turning away, walking to the cabin, in which they will temporarily reside in. Just then, a fat old man with black coat and a cane in one hand walked by, sending unwanted memories into Sharon's head.

_No, I should not be thinking about him. _

When she opened the door, there were no signs of the kids. She looked around, calling their names, checking their rooms, but then realization came through her and she gasped. The brunette instantly ran to Oz, panicking.

The tall man widened his eyes, "You shouldn't be running like that, Sharon Then he caught the fear in her eyes, and bent to her eye level. "W-what is it?"

Tears welled up her pink eyes, as she sniffled, "G-Gunnar and Nanna are missing!"

**tbc**

* * *

**a/n: think you can edit or beta this for me? THEN PLEASE PM ME! seriously, my grammar has turned into a new level of horrible-ness T-T. as you can see, this is the sequel of **Purity/Silent Tears**. Now, uhh, review?)**


End file.
